In the end, Family is all that Matters
by maverick9871
Summary: A funny little oneshot about trials and overcoming challenges.


I don't own anything.

Carl Winslow walked into kitchen of his house and turned on the light and screamed while grabbing his chest as sitting at his dinning room table was Steven Q Urkel.

Carl after calming down and said "What's wrong Steve."

Steve looked down at the table and said "Nothing big guy." in a sad tone.

Carl frowned and grab 2 glasses out of the cabinet and poured himself some milk as well as some in the 2nd glass and walked over and sat down at the head of the table near Steve putting the 2nd glass in front of him and said "Come on Steve. You been living with us practically for years now and you have been with Laura for 6 months now. Your practically another son to me and I can tell when something is bothering you so what's up."

Steve was silent a moment and said "I...I don't think I should be telling you about this big guy. It's kind of personal." with a worried look on his face.]

Carl said "I'm sure what ever it is Steve that I handle anything your going to say...it's about your trip, isn't it."

Steve nods and said "Yeah...I'm suppose to go train at Nasa for the next 6 months to prepare to head into space to test my invention in zero gravity but...when the doctor gave me my last physical he told me that I've got E.D."

Carl blinked and said in a questioning tone "E.D...E.D...OH **E.D.**" as he got a look of understanding on his face.

Carl said "So you..."

Steve said "I've fallen and I can't get up."

Carl thought "_You been saying that for years Steve." _and said "Don't worry Steve. It's not an uncommon condition for those who have high stress jobs...in fact...I sort of also got it."

Steve got wide eyed and said "Really big guy...but Harriette seems so..."

Carl smirked and pulled out a pill bottle from his pocket and said "There was a time where I didn't need help but now when I go for a home run I do like any athlete does, I make sure I drink my energy shake to get me going."

Steve looked down and said "But that doesn't help me much...the reason I'm down here right now instead of up in my room is Laura told me that she wanted to give me a_** very **_special going away present before I left so I could remember her while I'm gone."

Carl said "So, she got you a present. What's wrong with that."

Steve looked at Carl and said "Big guy, she told me to stop by the pharmacy on the way home and pick up a package for her...This is the package." as he reached down beside him and pulled up a grocery bag and set it on the table.

Carl gave a questioning look at Steve who motioned toward the bag and Carl looked in the bag and his eyes got wide seeing a box of condums and he looked back at Steve and after several moments of his eyebrow twitching and several other looks cross his face he took a deep breath and stood up and looked at Steve and pop the top off the pill bottle in his hand and set a little blue pill on the table before turning and walking away with his shoulder slumped.

Steve looked at Carl until he was gone and back at the pill and thought "_Thanks big guy."_ as he grab the pill and took it before going up the stairs.

When Steve got up the stairs he found Laura watching TV while sitting on his bed and said "Oh Steve, you home. Did you stop by the pharmacy for me."

Steve said "Yeah." as he handed her the bag.

Laura said "Thanks Steve. Aunt Rachel asked me to get these for her but I had forgot them since I was worried about getting your going away gift before they closed." as she got up and pulled out a box from under the bed.

Steve's eyes widen and said "Laura...you mean...but I...you...Oh man." as he set down on the bed.

Laura looked at Steve confused and said "What's wrong Steve."

Steve looked at Laura and said "When I saw the package you told me to pick up I remember your words about getting me a **very **special gift I thought..." as he looked down.

Laura got a questioning look on her face and thought "_He thought what."_ as she walked over and looked in the bag Steve had picked up and her eyes widen and thought "_Aunt Rachel told me to pick up a package for her the Pharmacy had already packed up. I thought it was medicine. If I known it was those I wouldn't have asked Steve to...OH MY, STEVE SAW THOSE AND..."_ and looked at Steve with sadness in her eyes and said "Oh Steve, I didn't even know what Aunt Rachel asked me to get. She said it was already paid and I just had to pick it up and tell them it was for Winslow. If I would have known it was those I wouldn't of ask you to get them."

Steve frowned and said "It's OK Laura, I should have known you didn't want to do that with me...I can't believe I told big guy about my problem now." as he fell back onto the bed.

Laura looked confused and said "What problem Steve."

Steve took a deep breath and said "The doctor told me when I had my last physical I have E.D."

Laura eyes widen and involuntarily she looked down at Steve's pants and said "I think the doctor was wrong. You don't seem to be having any problem now."

Steve said "No, that's just one of big guys little blue buddies he gave me since I've fallen and can't get up. I didn't want to be a loser again when it came to being physical. I've had to hear the laughing of everyone in school about me being so weak. I didn't want you to think of me that way also."

Laura had a small smile appear on her face and said "Steve...I've known you nearly my entire life. Nothing is going to change how I see or think of you." as she walked over to the bed and climbed up next to him and said "Your not weak Steve, your strong in the 2 places it matters most. In your head and your heart." as she kissed him.

7 months later Steve walked into the Winslow house with a plaque in his hand and a dozen roses and said "Hidy ho Winslow Family, Anyone home."

The sound of a plate breaking in the kitchen caught his attention and a few moments later the door to the kitchen was opened and Carl came out and said "Hi Steve, come on into the kitchen. Everyone's in there."

Steve smiled and said "It's good to see you again big guy." as he moved to follow Carl into the kitchen.

When he got into the kitchen his eyes widen and said "Whoa momma." as he saw Laura standing there with a huge bulge under her shirt.

Steve pointed at her belly and said in a questioning tone "Did I do that."

Laura got a twitch in her eyebrow and said "Your back 5 minutes and already annoy the hell out of me." before she marched over to the table and sat down angrily.

Steve looked at her and then looked at Carl and said "Look what you did."

Carl eyes widen and said "Me. How can you claim this is my fault."

Steve said "Well you gave me that pill in the first place. The condums were for Rachel, not Laura...but at least no one got hurt."

Carl thought "_I had forgot they had condums."_ and said "Not yet." as he began to chase Steve around the kitchen.

Steve said as he ran around the counter to keep away from Carl "Hey, do you got any cheese. I haven't ate since dinner last night."

Laura said "Dad, stop chasing Steve. Steve sit down and eat." in a commanding tone.

Carl stop and said "Fine." as he sat down.

Steve walked over and sat down across from Laura and said "You love me, don't you."

Laura said "Ask me that after you rub my feet."

Harriette thought as she took a drink of water "_No matter what happens in our lives, in the end, Family is all that Matters."_ as a small smile appeared on her face.


End file.
